Mario Muffet Adventures Wikia
Welcome to the Mario Muffet Adventures Wikia! The Mario Muffet Adventures wikia is devoted to sharing information about characters, locations, and history from the Mario Muffet Adventures YouTube channel. This is a great place to get more info about the characters you love. Learn more about the Muffet family tree, read episode summaries, and character bios. Best of all you can learn about content that was never fully released on YouTube. This is the definitive Mario Muffet Adventures information hub. :) Yo-Kai Watch Plush Yo-Kai are the thing that make your life....well life and you can't see them without the Yo-Kai Watch FNaF Series By far, their most popular type of videos is the FNaF plush. So they created a series about the Fazbear gang and all their wacky, creepy, and dangerous adventures! This series may contain FNaF characters but are apart from the video games! Some videos may contain the iconic characters of the Muffet Monkeys! The fazbears also work for purple fellow but after he betrayed them he died from the fire at his bar. FNaF Plush The most popular series on their channel is the FNaF plush. The first one which has over 100,000 views includes the character of Snowy, a white dog who wants to make money to go travel around the world. When he sees an opportunity for a job he takes it. Unfortunately, it's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! FNaF Plush: Golden Freddy When Bo, Hamilton, and Gillum run away in fear from their job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Freddy escapes and a mysterious character does too. A gang of friends decide to go to an abandoned asylum, the reason is so that they can record a real ghost on tape and win a million dollars. When they go inside and set everything, things go wrong! One thing goes to another Golden Freddy appears and starts driving the gang's van and their van has crashed. But then the driver disappeared! they had no clue what was going on FNaF Plush: Foxy A sequel to the Golden Freddy Video, since all animatronics are gone and considered "stolen" one animatronic is left behind, Foxy. As Fazbear's Pizzaria starts to close down they throw away Foxy. When then Foxy starts to attack the city. FNaF 2 Plush Striking with over 200,000 views, this is the Prequel to FNaF Plush. The video starts off in 1987, where the muffets decide to visit Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and their Grand Opening! Then when one thing leads to another, the Muffets are trapped in the restaurant! When then they discover that its no ordinary Pizzaria. They have to avoid the animatronics and even think that the Guard is actually an animatronic! When finally they escape! FNaF 3 Plush (Part 1 and 2) Springtrap (Part 1) When a past security guard Gregory escapes from the mental hospital from being bitten by Mangle. He goes into Fazbear's Fright and poses as the security guard. When then the Muffet Kids go inside Fazbear's Fright. Gregory then feels that the Purple Guy is in the building and has flashbacks of when he murdered the kids in front of him. When Springtrap tries to attack the kids, Gregory blocks and fights him but Springtrap overpowered by throwing Gregory to the floor and causes the floor to damage leading Goregory CHICA'S CURSE chica and bonnie go to a pizza place there chica eats a CURSE (gasps) and find her self at a odd place where she meets chica's rainbow bonnie eats the pizza too so he can save chica (awww) in the obby they must beat the obby or they will be traped Youtube Category:Mario Muffet Adventures Category:Youtube Category:FNAF Category:Plush __FORCETOC__